Presents!
by BlackWhite13
Summary: What are Ryoma's senpaitachi up to now?
1. The first Present

Errr… This is my first fanfic… so its not very good… but I hope u enjoy!! Please read and review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1

It was lunch break and Horio was in a tight situation. His two senpai-tachi were grinning recklessly at him. Momoshiro and Kikumaru held out a ponta can at him. "Hoi! Horio-kun!"

"H-hh-hai Senpai?"

"We need u to give this to Ochibi!"

"E-e-echizen?" Something was definitely up. "What for?"

"Uhh…" Kikumaru turned to Momoshiro. "Uhh… Don't tell him its from us. Just say that his good Senpai-tachi is treating him to it." Something was definitely up but he was not about to become involved. It would be better to listen to these two senpai-tachi.

"Hai Momo-chan-senpai, Kikumaru-senpai!"

Back at his classroom, Horio crept closer to Ryoma. "Echizen!" He fidgeted. "Senpai-tachi asked me to pass this to you." He held out the can.

"Eh? Who?"

"Uh… K-k-kikumaru-senpai and Momo-chan-senpai."

"Oh whatever." He took the can and popped it open.

Ryuzaki Sakuno was extremely nervous. She headed towards Ryoma's table where he was sitting. He had just popped open a can of 'Ponta'. "Ano… R-rr-ryoma-kun… uh… I wanted to giv…"

Ryoma suddenly made gurggling and choking noises before turning blue after taking a sip of Ponta. "R-rrr-ryoma-kun?" He dropped the can and ran out of the room. "R-rrr-rryoma-kun?"

The three seniors behind this mayhem hid behind a wall, watching the whole scene. Inui pushed his spectacles up, making then glint and grinned evilly. "Ii data!"

Momoshiro and Kikumaru suppressed their laughter. "Present number one has been delivered! Deluxe special mega Inui juice!"


	2. The second Present

Thx for all your reviews!!! Here goes the next chapter… sorry to those people who like Ryoma... I feel really bad for making him suffer… but he's going to suffer less here… My chapters are really short for some reason…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryoma rinsed his mouth under the tap feeling really really irritated at his senpai-tachi, making him drink Inui juice like that. What is wrong with them? He made a mental note to himself to only drink the Ponta that he bought himself and never to take free drinks from his senpai-tachi. Well, maybe eating some Japanese food would clense the evil juice from his mouth.

With that thought in mind, he went towards the canteen.

"Echizen!" It was Kawamura. "Wait!"

_It's Kawamura-senpai, so it should be safe. _Ryoma stopped in his tracks and turned to see Kawamura and Fuji. He berated himself. He should have seen that coming. Kawamura and Fuji were in the same class and with Fuji around Kawamura is not exactly safe. But now there was no turning back.

"Echizen, I've made an extra set of bento for you. So come and sit with us." Kawamura's sushi were quite delicious so why not?

"Don't worry, Echizen. We didn't poison it or anything." Fuji said it so calmly it was as if he really did poison it. But Kawamura was the one who made the sushi so it was impossible for Fuji to poison it.

"Sure Kawamura-senpai, Fuji-senpai."

The sat down at a table and Kawamura put the bento in front of him. He opened it to find all kinds of sushi inside. "Arigato Kawamura-senpai." Ryoma stopped thinking about why his senpai-tachi where acting weird, even Kawamura for making an extra bento for him. Well, Ryoma is not known for being meticulous after all.

"Itadakimasu!" As Ryoma picked up his first sushi, Momoshiro and Kikumaru appeared.

"Ne, Ochibi! You have such a nice bento! Why don't you share?" Ryoma was going to answer a straight no but his two mischievous senpai-tachi were too fast for him. They grabbed as many sushi as they could and popped them into their mouths.

Suddenly, both of them screamed out loud. "Ah! Hot! Hot! Why is there so much wasabi in the sushi? Water!"

Ryoma dropped the sushi he picked up and checked all the remaining sushi, not that there are many, and found a generous amount of wasabi in the sushi. He looked the two senpai-tachi in front of him. Kawamura looked normal and a little downcast while Fuji was wearing a creepy smile.

"Uhh… Kawamura-senpai, I don't really like that much wasabi in my sushi."

"Eh? But Fuji insisted that you liked lots and lots of wasabi, so I even made wasabi sushi."

Ryoma heaved a sigh of relief. Luckily he had two greedy senpai-tachi to test his food. Who knows what would have happened if he ate those wasabi sushi? "Sorry Kawamura-senpai, but I really don't feel like burning my tongue off."

"Can I have your bento then, Echizen?" Fuji asked, still smiling.

"Sure, Fuji-senpai." He turned to Kawamura. "You don't mind right, Kawamura-senpai?"

"It's ok…" He said, scratching his head. "I guess…"

Hidden behind a wall (why is he always behind walls?), Inui held a notebook scribbling furiously inside. He pushed up his spectacles and grinned. "Ii data! Let's see… Present one, Inui juice, check. Present two, Kawamura's sushi with lots of wasabi (Fuji's idea), check. Now for present number three!"

Meanwhile, Ryuzaki Sakuno wandered the school grounds. "Where could Ryoma-kun be? I lost him when he ran out of class suddenly just now. Where is he now? I wanted to give him…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok… that's all for this chapter. I'm really sorry if you don't like it. But please review. Somehow I can't write more.


	3. The third Present

Sorry this chapter took a longer time... school term has begun so I have less time to write…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two freshmen, Kachirou and Katsuo (is it this spelling?), roamed the school. They were discussing enthusiastically about tennis when they bumped into someone. "Gomenasai!"(correct spelling?) They apologized immediately, fearing to look up to see the angry face of some senior they just hit.

"It's ok." Immediately, both of them looked up to see Fuji. He was smiling broadly at them.

"Fuji-senpai! It's you!"

"Hai." He paused, and seemed to be thinking. "You are Kachirou and Katsuo, right? You are both in Echizen's class?" They nodded and he continued. "Do you mind doing me a favour?"

"Sure, senpai."

"Can you help me tell Echizen to come to my class?"

Kachirou and Katsuo glanced at each other, unsure about whether to help him or not. They might be helping him in some evil deed to torture someone and that someone might be Ryoma.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to do anything."

Once again they looked at each other. "Uh, ok."

"Arigato." He thanked them and left.

There was silence for a few moments. Then, Kachirou turned to Katsuo, "How can we get Ryoma-kun to go to Fuji-senpai's class?"

"I don't know. But if we tell him to go to Fuji-senpai's class, he won't go. If we told him that Fuji-senpai asked for him, the more he won't want to go."

"What if we tell him to follow us?"

"Do you think he will?"

"It's worth a try…"

Meanwhile, Ryoma was at the vending machine getting a can of Ponta for himself. Considering that he just drank Inui juice from a Ponta can, this was quite brave of him. He popped the can open and before drinking it, he took a sniff. It won't hurt to be careful once in a while. Sure that it was authentic Ponta, he drank it.

As he was drinking, he did not look where he was walking so he walked straight into Kachirou and Katsuo. He stopped drinking and looked straight to see his two classmates. He ignored them and walked to turned to walk away.

"Ryoma-kun," Kachirou started, but Ryoma continued walking, ignoring them. "Uh can you follow us for a while. We want to show you something."

"What? Why?"

"Uh… once you follow us you will know."

"Yadda." He refused flatly and continued walking. Horio noticed from far and headed towards Kachirou and Katsuo.

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" He asked in his loud voice.

"Fuji-senpai asked us to get Ryoma-kun to go to his class, but if we tell him that he will surely not go."

"You need an expert to get him to go to Fuji-senpai's class." Horio said smugly, referring to himself.

"So you know how to get Ryoma-kun to go to Fuji-senpai's class?"

"Of course. I, Horio, with two years of tennis experience know everything!" Both Kachirou and Katsuo sweat dropped at the obvious brag but they would have to bear with him. He just might get them out of this predicament.

"So you guys ready? Here comes plan A!"

Ryoma was still drinking his Ponta from the can. He was heading back to class, although there was still a lot of time before the next lesson and he was free. Katsuo was hiding in a corner. As he saw Ryoma walk by, he signaled to Kachirou. Kachirou then lugged out a sign that said, "Corridor closed. Please use the corridor via the senior classrooms to get to your various classes."

Horio grinned at his "brilliant" idea. "After he sees this sign, he will have to go up two levels and past the senior classrooms on the second floor to the other staircase to get to the first floor where our classroom is. So he will have to go past Fuji-senpai's classroom and from there we can…"

He stopped bragging when Ryoma walked right past the sign without even giving it a second glance and went back to class.

Kachirou and Katsuo glared and Horio. "So much for you "brilliant" plan. Ryoma-kun didn't even look at it."

"Of course. The chance of him looking at that sign and reading all those words is only 5." The three of them swiveled around to see Inui behind them.

"Inui senpai!"

"If you put the picture of a Ponta can on it the chance of him looking at the sign will increase to 90 percent. But now he has gone back to class, the chance of this plan working will be less than 5 percent." Inui read out from his notebook.

"Then do you know how to ask Ryoma-kun to go to Fuji-senpai's class, Inui-senpai?"

"If you tell him to do it, there will be a 99 percent chance he will not go. But there will be a 100 percent chance that Osakada can drag him there. And there is a 80 percent chance that Osakada is in the canteen now with a huge group of girls."

"Arigato Inui-senpai!"

"Perfect chance for collecting data… hehe…" Inui said in an undertone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere in another part of the school, Momoshiro and Kikumaru were eating. "Momo, have you given anything to Ochibi nya?"

"Uh…. No…" He answered, seeming a little ashamed. "But Eiji-senpai, you didn't give him anything too…"

"Hmm… That's true nya! Why don't we both give him a nice big senpai hug nya!"

"Ok! Lets do it!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kachirou was in an embarrassing situation. He was in a group of girls, asking for Osakada. All the girls stopped chatting and stared at him as if he was some alien. "Ano, where is Osakada?"

"If you are going to ask me out my answer is no." Osakada's voice pierced him from behind. "My heart already belongs to Ryoma-sama!"

"Actually, no. I'm here because I need you to help me get Ryoma-kun to go to Fuji-senpai's class."

"Why do you need me? And why should I help you?"

"Because we can't persuade him. And Inui-senpai said that you could drag him there. That would give you a reason to talk to him…"

"OK! I'll do it! RYOMA-SAMA! HERE I COME!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, attracting a lot of attention. She zoomed off towards Ryoma's classroom at a terrifying speed.

Kachirou sweat dropped and sighed with relief. At least he won't have to worry about asking Ryoma to go to Fuji-senpai's class. He turned to Katsuo, "You think Osakada will be able to get Ryoma-kun to go to Fuji-senpai's class?"

"I'm sure she will be able to… uh… persuade him but I think we better check." Katsuo said this with every intention to watch Osakada drag him all the way there. It would look weird and perhaps funny.

The three freshmen then hurried back to class in time to see Ryoma being dragged up the stairs towards Fuji's classroom. "Hey! Where are you dragging me to?" Ryoma protested.

"Ryoma-sama, don't worry, just follow me and you will know soon."

"Woah. She's doing a great job at dragging him. Osakada's stronger than she looks!"

Ryoma massaged his arm where the loud-mouthed girl had dragged him. Her name still eluded him. Well, who cares about her name? Where in the world had she dragged him to though? He looked up to see that he was outside Fuji's classroom.

"Why am I here?"

"Hey, Echizen!" Ryoma froze as he heard Fuji's voice. Reluctantly, he turned.

"Fuji-senpai?"

"How did Kachirou and Katsuo manage to get you to come to my class?"

"Kachirou and Katsuo? They didn't drag me here. She did." Ryoma pointed to Osakada.

Fuji's face remained smiling. "Oh yes. I wanted to give you this." He held out a cactus plant with pretty flowers.

"Uh… Arigato Fuji-senpai." He said as he took the cactus, a little apprehensive. "Why are you and Kawamura-senpai giving me gifts…" The rest of his sentence was cut off by an immensely loud shout.

"OCHIBI!" He turned around in time to see Kikumaru and Momoshiro charging at full speed toward him, a cloud of dust behind them.

There was little time to dodge as he held the cactus in his hands, so he used it to defend himself. With a loud crash, Ryoma found himself squashed by two large senpai-tachi who seemed to be in some sort of pain.

"Ow! Oww!" The two of them were howling in pain. As soon as the both of them got off him, Momoshiro shouted, "Why are you carrying that with you Echizen? That cactus thing!" He started plucking out the cactus needles out of his hand and shirt.

"Fuji-senpai gave this to me just now."

"Oi Fuji!" Kikumaru said. "You did this on purpose!"

Fuji, who was chuckling at one side replied, "I didn't plan this but it definitely is entertaining."

In a dark corner of the stairs, Inui spectacles glinted. "Ii data!"

Ryoma, who was unscathed, stood and stared at the cactus. It had lost a lot of its needles but other than that it was still intact. "I'm going back to class, Kikumaru-senpai, Momo-senpai."

Before the two of them could say anything or explain themselves, he was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakuno's long braids trailed behind her as she ran around the school compound searching for Ryoma. "Where is Ryoma-kun?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

YES! I finally finished and wrote more than a thousand words! Please review! And thank you Gin no Tsubasa for telling me about how Inui says "Ii data!" and not "Iie! Data!"


	4. The fourth Present

Sorry for the long wait. Here's chapter 4!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryoma had just returned to class unscathed from the cactus incident. He put the cactus on his desk and sat down with his hands behind his head in a cocky manner. He prepared to fall asleep but was disturbed by screams and shrieks of girls in the corridor outside.

Why did girls have to scream so much? He sighed. They scream over every little thing. He decided to take a nap somewhere outside where it was quieter. Ryoma pushed open the door and bumped into someone. Hard.

He looked up. "Buchou."

"Echizen." Tezuka seemed to be contemplating something. Then he stared down at his kouhai. Everyone in the vicinity watched the scene intently, holding their breaths, waiting for something to happen. "Don't let your guard down, Echizen! 100 laps!" Everyone stared in disbelief and shock. He said 100 laps and something about not letting his guard down? He came down here just to say that? Everyone was disappointed and returned to what they were doing.

With that, Tezuka took his leave. Ryoma stood grounded to the spot. He took the trouble to speak to him to tell him that? And what were the 100 laps for? Well, if buchou said it he better do it. He went down to the tennis courts and started running his 100 laps.

Tezuka watched from his classroom window above without any expression on his face. Inui stood beside him scribbling notes. "Was that nessesary?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oishi looked at his friend, Eiji. He seemed unsure. "Are you sure we should do this? I mean shouldn't I give it to him personally?"

"Of course I'm sure nya! Ochibi will reject it if you just give it to him. Its better if you just left it on his chair. Its not like you can find Ochibi anywhere now nya. He sure is mysterious."

"Why not on his table?"

"If anyone sees it, they will take it nya!"

"If you say so." Oishi entered Ryoma's classroom, his face red. Everyone was staring at him. He hurriedly left his gift on Ryoma's chair and exited.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Panting and dripping with sweat, Ryoma just finished his 100 laps. He bought yet another can of Ponta but did not bother to sniff it, drinking it down as fast as he could. He was seriously dehydrated. Who would not be after 100 laps?

Regaining his composure, Ryoma returned to class, ready to slump down on his chair. "SQUISH!" He felt a wetness spreading over his butt and stood up immediately, spilling the remainder of his Ponta. What was worse was that he felt something wriggling as he sat down. He looked down to find 3 goldfishes dying on his chair.

"Shit!" He cursed. He grabbed an empty container and poured water in before scooping the fishes in. He sighed in relief. Now he had another problem: His wet pants. Really, it looked like he peed in his pants. Cursing, he dug out a pair of shorts from his bag and ran to the toilet, receiving a lot of stares and sniggers.

If he caught the person who did this to him, he would personally murder him or her. No. It was a him. There was only one person he knew who was obsessed with fishes and he would not do that kind of thing. There was only one other person: Kikumaru Eiji.

He changed into his shorts and dumped his pants in class before stomping up the third floor where the senior classrooms were. Unknown to him, a pair of spectacles glinted in a dark corner. "Perfect chance to see what Echizen can do in his rage. Hehe…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's all! It's not a lot, but I've got to do my homework now. Sorry. Please review and tell me about ANY mistakes so I can correct them. This is my first fanfic…


End file.
